Noce i dnie 1
by Kate Poem
Summary: Początki działalności Lorda Voldemorta po jego powrocie do Anglii. Alternatywa


**Noce i Dnie.**  
Chwile z życia. Pierwszy sługa.

0  
1970  
Spacerował nocami po Nokturnie, a popołudniami przyglądał się czarodziejom i czarownicom przez zasłonięte brudnym firankami okno wynajętej klitki. Nie mógł, przynajmniej na razie, pozwolić sobie na luksusy w „Szpulce". Zresztą nie chciał nikomu rzucać się w oczy. Nie w tym momencie.  
Obserwował nieustannie przemierzających Nokturn ludzi i sprzedawców w obskurnych sklepikach. Analizował zachowania, sposób bycia, wyciągał wnioski. Żaden z dotychczas zauważonych obiektów nie pasował do jego wizji.  
Zdobył niezwykłe, budzące grozę umiejętności, jego moc potężniała z każdym rokiem, a minęło ich prawie dwadzieścia pięć od ukończenia przez niego edukacji, przeszedł Przemianę. Miał, przynajmniej w teorii, „przyjaciół" oraz wyraźnie określone cele.  
I zamierzał je osiągnąć.  
Na węże Slytherina. Potrzebował. _Kogoś._  
Co z niego za Pan i Mistrz bez służących mu uczniów?  
Nie miał złudzeń, co do tak zwanych przyjaciół. Ani on ich za takowych nie uważał, ani oni nimi nie byli. I nie trzeba wyobraźni starego Revenanta, aby przewidzieć ich zachowanie, gdyby się u nich zjawił. TERAZ. SAM. Po dwudziestu pięciu latach.  
Czerwone oczy rozbłysły gniewnie pod kapturem zasłaniającym bladą twarz.  
Nie zamierzał rozpoczynać dzieła od rozgrzebywania popiołów przeszłości. Na to przyjdzie czas.  
Lord Voldemort potrzebował świeżej krwi. Młodego, chłonnego umysłu, nieukształtowanej do końca duszy. Materiału, by bez przeszkód nadawać mu pożądane formy.  
Dlatego wyglądał końca czerwca jak feniks ostatnich minut pięćsetlecia.  
_Koniec Hogwartu i tuziny pełnoletnich, młodych ludzi, którym wszystko wolno. Niektórzy pójdą prosto na Nokturn. Na ulicę, którą straszono ich w dzieciństwie, która tak długo była dla nich zakazana, jak Las czy Księgi w Hogwarcie. I jeden z owych „niektórych" będzie mój. Jak szata, buty ze skóry ogniomiota czy nawet różdżka…_

Dzień Pierwszy  
1  
Podnosił właśnie do ust szklankę z winem, kiedy dostrzegł w niej zniekształcone odbicie szkolnej odznaki: żółtego borsuka na czarnym tle szaty, ledwo widocznego przez niemyte od lat okno. Uniósł ją nieco wyżej, jakby oceniając kolor trunku i obejrzał uważnie rozczochrane, może kędzierzawe, ciemne włosy, ciemne oczy i rumianą twarz chłopaka, który przyglądał się „lokalowi" przez brudną szybę.  
Ostatnio widywał tylu chłopców i dziewcząt w tym samym wieku, że prawie już zrezygnował z poszukiwań. Tym bardziej, że parę z nich nadawało się do służby, był tego pewny, lecz… żaden na tego pierwszego. Zanim weźmie tamtych, musi już mieć sługę. Podnóżek. Rzecz.  
Udał, że dopiero przed chwilą go zauważył, obrócił się w stronę okna i spojrzał chłopakowi prosto w oczy.  
_Średni wzrost. Włosy i oczy w różnych odcieniach karmelu. To, co widzę… twarz, spojrzenie… Tak. To on. _  
Kiedy zakapturzony mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę, gdy mignął blask purpury, młodzieniec zadrżał. Emocje i myśli odbijały się na jego twarzy jak w lustrze. Strach, ciekawość, ruch gałek ocznych w lewo, w kierunku ciemnoszarych drzwi i rdzewiejącej klamki w kształcie wężowej czy smoczej głowy. Wahanie.  
I wreszcie pierwszy krok. Potem drugi.  
- Dwie Ogniste! Podejdź bliżej. Jesteś trochę za młody, żeby tu bywać. „Pod Kobrą" nie ma dobrej sławy.  
Głos Voldemorta był zimny jak lód, ale równie miękki jak płatki śniegu spadające z nieba na odkrytą skórę.  
- J-ja tu nie bywam, proszę pana. Przyszedłem pierwszy raz… nie wiedziałem… Mógłby pan powiedzieć coś więcej?  
- To długa historia i zaczęła się bardzo dawno temu. Usiądź.  
Ciemnowłosy nie mógł się jakoś zdecydować na zajęcie miejsca, więc po prostu stał. I słuchał.  
- Jeden z pierwszych właścicieli był szczególnie łasy na galeony, chociaż kuchnię miał podłą i bardzo liche trunki, i wciąż szukał sposobu na nabicie sobie kabzy. W końcu zmienił kucharza, wymienił zawartość piwnicy i pogodził się już z tym, że czeka go mozolne wydobywanie się z dna, gdy pewnego razu, pod osłoną nocy, przyszedł do niego niejaki Telford z pękatą sakiewką. Oświadczył mu, że ma wroga, który następnego dnia planuje odwiedzić „Pod Kobrą" i że właściciel gospody otrzyma drugie tyle, jeśli tamten nie przeżyje biesiady. I tak się właśnie stało.  
- Merlinie...  
- Przez lata do właściciela przychodziły obie strony. Wciąż zaglądali aurorzy, ale nikt nie mógł mu niczego udowodnić. A przeróżni plotkarze i łowcy sensacji odwiedzali go tym chętniej.  
Chłopak spojrzał na złotawobrązową whisky w szklance, potem na barmana i w końcu na opowiadającego. Dla Voldemorta sytuacja stawała się coraz zabawniejsza.  
- Masz jakichś wrogów, chłopcze?  
- Nie mam, proszę pana.  
- Mnie nie musisz się obawiać. Siadaj i częstuj się. Tylko nie pij za szybko, zwłaszcza, jeśli to robisz po raz pierwszy.  
Młody człowiek wreszcie zdecydował się usiąść. W głosie zakapturzonego pojawił się ton, któremu nie mógł – _nie chciał _– się sprzeciwiać. Łyknął ostrożnie i parę razy zakaszlał. Zasłużyła na swoją nazwę, naprawdę paliła w gardle i powodowała łzawienie. Zamrugał.  
- Powoli,… Jak właściwie masz na imię? Pełnoletniego czarodzieja raczej nie powinno się wołać per „chłopcze", a na „proszę pana" jednak jesteś za młody. Mam rację?  
- Tak sądzę – kiwnął głową młodzieniec -, proszę pana. Ariel Bethelius.  
- Miło mi. Arielu.  
_To nieomal przeznaczenie. Ten, po którym wziąłeś imię, służył swemu panu z niechęcią i marzył o wolności, ale z tobą... tak nie będzie. Należysz do mnie już w tej chwili, a potem, kiedy skończę cię formować… zostaniesz nieosiągalnym ideałem, do którego każę dążyć innym_.  
Ariel skłonił lekko głowę, spojrzał na mężczyznę z pytaniem w oczach i zdziwił się, gdy tamten po prostu sięgnął po swoją whisky i wypił z niej łyk.  
- Dziwi cię zapewne, że się nie przedstawiłem - miękki ton głosu -, ale przyjmijmy, że nie mam nazwiska. Tego, które sobie wybrałem, na razie ci nie zdradzę, a tamto... pod którym się urodziłem... o nim chcę zapomnieć.  
- Aha. Rozumiem.  
Kłamał. Nic nie rozumiał.  
- Jeśli chcesz kontynuować naszą znajomość, musisz się do mnie w jakiś sposób zwracać. To zależy od ciebie.  
Voldemort był naprawdę rad, że wrócił do Anglii w tym akurat momencie. Panował pokój, o Grindewaldzie pamiętał zapewne tylko Dumbledore, nikt się niczego nie obawiał, na Nokturnie skwaśniałe czarownice i ponurzy czarnoksiężnicy stawali się nieomal atrakcją turystyczną, chociaż grzęźli w marazmie jak wciągani w trzęsawisko.  
- To było bardzo ciekawe, co pan opowiedział… Jak mam się więc do pana zwracać?  
- W dawnych czasach, kiedy jeszcze nie było magicznych szkół, młodzi czarodzieje uczyli się od starszych i potężniejszych, stopniowo nabierając przy nich doświadczenia i mocy, nazywając ich mistrzami. I to w dalszym ciągu się dzieje. Przynajmniej w tej najpotężniejszej, a zupełnie zaniedbanej dziedzinie Magii… zwanej Czarną. Gdyby nie moi nauczyciele, za którymi zjeździłem cały świat, nic bym o niej nie wiedział i nie stałbym się jej Mistrzem. Oczywiście, nie mam żadnego certyfikatu od żadnego ministerstwa, ale uwierz w to, co mówię.  
Z twarzy Ariela można odczytać wszystko, co mu wpajano na temat Czarnej Magii: Avada Kedavra, nekromancja, trujące eliksiry, klątwy i inne bzdury, poruszające zaledwie jej powierzchnię, niedosięgające jej istoty.  
_Potęga. To jest źródło i istota Czarnej Magii. Szybko się nauczysz._  
Było też jasne, że chłopak, opierając się na tych banialukach, uważał Czarną Magię za rzecz nie dla niego.  
- Czy jest pan… czy znasz… mistrzu… tylko Czarną Magię?  
- Nie udawaj kogoś, kim nie jesteś, Arielu. Znam doskonale tak Czarną, jak i Białą, a w nich obu mieści się wszystko, co poznałeś w szkole i ty o tym wiesz, nie jesteś głupi. Eliksiry, zaklęcia, magiczne stworzenia, wróżbiarstwo, zielarstwo… i coś, o czym nie masz pojęcia. Nie smakuje ci ta whisky?  
Młodzieniec łyknął odrobinę napoju ze szklanki, potrzymał go w ustach a następnie pozwolił by spłynęła. Prosto do gardła.  
Lord Voldemort czekał cierpliwie, aż alkohol zrobi swoje. Nie miał zamiaru upić chłopaka, lecz go rozluźnić. Oswoić, otworzyć, spowodować, by Ariel pokazał mu swój słaby punkt, najwrażliwsze miejsce na wbicie kłów, zatruwających jadem ofiarę.  
Miał dużo cierpliwości. I był bardzo ostrożny.  
- We wszystkim jest Czarna Magia, mistrzu? Nawet w takiej na przykład numerologii?  
- Tak. Istnieje pewna gałąź numerologii, która jest oficjalnie odrzucana przez wszystkie magiczne szkoły. Jak sądzisz, czy naprawdę wszyscy jesteśmy tacy dobrzy, jak do tej pory obliczałeś i nasze wady są tak mało znaczące i niewinne?  
Ariel zamrugał oczami i zmarszczył brwi. Ognista była bardzo mocna, nie uniemożliwiała myślenia, ale trochę je utrudniała.  
- Taki jeden, blondyn, szóstoklasista, nie z mojego domu, myśli, że jest królem Hogwartu – powiedział cicho w przestrzeń – czułem się przy nim młodszy, a nie starszy. A nawet nie był ani razu prefektem Slytherinu…  
Voldemort zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Malfoyowie nie są królami, ani nawet książętami. Oni tylko są bardzo, bardzo bogaci... Ale dokończ.  
- Słyszałem od kogoś, co mu wyszło z Trojakich. Nie było to całkiem prawdziwe. Jego już mógłbym nigdy nie widywać, mistrzu. Pozostałych też nie.  
W tym zdaniu było drugie dno, widoczne w nagle zasmuconych oczach…

2  
Na całe szczęście Ariel Bethelius nie był tak pijany, by nie móc iść. Potykał się i zataczał, ale ani razu nie upadł. I nie potrzebował oparcia, ponieważ poruszał się uważnie i ostrożnie. Wyglądało to dosyć śmiesznie.  
Co prawda miał zamiar się deaportować „Pod Kobrą", ale mistrz mu to odradził. I miał rację. Z licencją czy bez, aportowanie się pod wpływem alkoholu było mniej więcej tak bezpieczne, jak szukanie ponuraka.  
Mistrz zaproponował mu, żeby – zanim wróci do domu – posiedział w „Herbaciarni". Chętnie też zgodził się mu towarzyszyć.  
Ariel nie żałował, że trafił na Nokturn, nawiązywanie znajomości z mistrzem było fascynujące, tyle wiedział i w dalszym ciągu był taki tajemniczy…, ale widok niektórych krążących po ulicy typów jednak mógł przerazić. Na przykład tej wiedźmy z zaplamionym krwią pakunkiem pod pachą czy olbrzymiego trolla z wyłupiastymi oczami, w podartej kamizelce, z maczugą w łapie, śmierdzącego tak okropnie, że chyba całemu Londynowi zbierało się na wymioty.  
Czy tu w ogóle była jakaś herbaciarnia?  
Zachwiał się i poczuł, że ktoś go podtrzymuje. Lekko. Tak, jakby ten ktoś chciał, aby ich kontakt fizyczny trwał jak najkrócej. Ufnie oparł się na ramieniu mistrza i raz jeszcze z podziwem przyjrzał się jego dłoniom. Były białe, miały długie, silne palce, których dotyk powodował dreszcze zimna i chłopak nigdy w życiu nie widział takich rąk...  
_Przestań. Nie jesteś nastolatką marzącą o jednym ze Skarabeuszy. _**PRZESTAŃ. Natychmiast. Wpatrywać. Się. W. Moje. Dłonie.**  
- Przepraszam, mis-mistrzu... Mistrzu? Ty...?  
Nagle zrozumiał, że pęka mu czaszka, że jakimś dziwnym sposobem głowa i żołądek się połączyły i że...  
- Spokojnie. Chłoszczyść! Chwyć mnie za łokieć.  
Potknął się na jakichś schodach. Trzymał się łokcia mistrza jak tonący kelpii. W jego nozdrza uderzyły zapachy różnych herbat oraz fajek i cygar. Nigdy w życiu z taką pasją nie nienawidził gatunku Earl Grey.  
- Ooo...  
- Spokój.  
Kroki. Ugrzeczniony głos:  
- Czym możemy służyć?  
- Stolik w Rosyjskiej. Już.  
- Zaraz panów zaprowadzę. Proszę tędy.  
Drewniana podłoga. Znowu schody. Rozkołysany świat przed jego oczami, ciemne drewno, ciemnooliwkowy kolor i zgięty w ukłonie skrzat w serwetce, opatrzonej wizerunkiem dwóch niedźwiedzi w koronach:  
- Panowie sobie życzyć?  
- Gorzka. Bez żadnych dodatków.  
Stworzenie pobiegło gdzieś bez słowa, a Ariel opadł na krzesło. Świat przestał się bujać, ale nadal było mu niedobrze. Mistrz usiadł naprzeciw niego i patrzył.  
Po chwili przy stole pojawił się skrzat, dźwigający olbrzymi srebrzysty samowar i dwa żółte kubki, na których wytłoczono dwa niedźwiedzie, te same, co na jego serwetce.  
Herbata była mocna i gorąca. Na stole znalazły się dwie głowy cukru, dwie pary szczypiec i mieszadełka, ale wystarczył jeden ruch białej dłoni, aby skrzat to zabrał.  
Ariel powoli opróżniał kubek, delektując się smakiem napoju. Co jakiś czas jego oczy stawały się nagle puste, najwidoczniej wciąż powracała do niego jakaś niechciana myśl.  
Voldemort w milczeniu obserwował chłopaka. _Ćma krążąca dookoła ognia. Jeszcze tylko trochę, a zmieni kierunek. _  
- Dobry gatunek, prawda?  
- Co? A, tak. W domu zwykle pi-pijaliśmy oryginalnego Tetleya.  
- Hmm. Zmieniliście upodobania?  
Wąskie wargi wykrzywiły się w grymasie, mającym imitować uśmiech.  
Ariel pokręcił głową.  
- Ja nie, mistrzu. Lubię Tetleya. Właściwie do tej pory żadnych innych nie piłem, więc...  
- Miałem wiele okazji, aby spróbować wszystkich istniejących na świecie gatunków podczas moich podróży. Chętnie ci o nich opowiem...  
Rozmowa, a raczej monolog przerywany „o" „Merlinie" i zachwyconymi pytaniami, potoczyła się wartko. Od herbat Afryki, Japonii i Chin do poznanych podczas podróży ludzi i miejsc.  
Ariel miał coraz większą ochotę wypytać mistrza o Czarną Magię, ale zanim się na to zdobył, mężczyzna odstawił pusty kubek i spojrzał na niego.  
- Arielu, sądzę, że w tej chwili możesz już bezpiecznie wracać do domu. Myślę, że odzyskałeś jasność umysłu i zdolność koncentracji.  
- Masz rację, mistrzu. Czy...  
_Na wszystkie susły Helgi, jak o to zapytać??? _  
**Nie pytaj. Czekaj na moją sowę**.

Jego czysty, przytulny i pełen ciepła dom, zmienił się w poczekalnię. Świstoklik, mosiężny czajnik z dziurą w pokrywce, zajmował honorowe miejsce na stole w jadalni, jedynym sprzęcie - oprócz pięciu krzeseł - który nie został zmniejszony.  
- Arielu? Kochanie, to ty? - jego matka wyszła z kuchni, wycierając mokre ręce w niebieski fartuch. - Spóźniłeś się na wieczorną herbatkę.  
- Przepraszam, mamo. Byłem na Nokturnie i poznałem...  
Niebieskie oczy przez chwilę zdradzały jej zatroskanie, tak samo jak twarz, ale po chwili Agata Bethelius rozłożyła ręce, jej gest wyrażał żartobliwą rezygnację.  
- Hmm, już jesteś za duży, żebym mogła ci zakazywać odwiedzać Nokturn, ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz na siebie uważał.  
- Oczywiście, mamo.  
_I mistrz mnie obroni_.  
- Czy Mirri i Tytey już wróciły z...  
- Grasse. Tak. Pakują swoje meble. Tata tam został, wszystko przygotowuje. Posłuchaj, długo o tym rozmawialiśmy, być może...  
- Mamo, naprawdę, nie martw się. Wytłumaczyliście mi to tysiąc razy i wszystko rozumiem.  
_Nie myślę, że mnie nie kochacie. Nie myślę, że chcecie mnie zostawić samego. Wiem, że jestem dorosły. Wiem, że nie wyjeżdżacie na Słońce. Wiem, że nie mogę całego życia spędzić z wami. Wiem, na Merlina. Wiem. Przejdzie mi._  
Co nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł się nieco zagubiony. Niedługo przecież będzie musiał się zmierzyć z całkowicie nową sytuacją, która niedawnemu Puchonowi wydawała się bardzo trudna.  
Kiedy w nocy nie mógł spać - od czasu, kiedy rodzice oznajmili mu o swojej decyzji, zdarzało mu się to dość często - tłumaczył sobie, że tak po prostu musiało być. Był dom i szkoła, teraz będą rodzice... i **tylko jego dom. **Może go nawet sprzedać, jeśli pamięć o rodzicach, siostrach i nim samym, wspólnie zamieszkujących pod tym dachem, będzie go denerwować.  
Wiedział - wierzył, że to wszystko minie. Ale jeszcze się nawet nie zaczęło i nieuchronność rozstania z rodziną, jedyną, jaką miał, przejmowała go lękiem. Czasami chciał, żeby wyjechali natychmiast. Albo znowu miał ochotę poprosić, żeby tego nie robili i słuchać ich wyjaśnień.  
_Zacznie się i minie. Zacznie i minie_.  
Obserwująca go z góry jasnowłosa jedenastolatka, uchwyciła ten moment, kiedy jej starszy brat potrząsnął głową, uśmiechnął się do matki, odwzajemniając jej uścisk i postanowiła do nich dołączyć.  
Zbiegła szybko po schodach.  
- Ari, Tytey nie chce mi pomóc zmniejszyć biurka i jeszcze w ogóle nie jest spakowana!  
- Mirri, nie skarż. Ja ci pomogę.  
- Jak to nie jest, a co robi?  
- Fiuka z...  
- Ćśśś. Zaraz to ukrócimy. Gotowa?  
- Gotowa!  
- Uwaga, uwaga, tu Służby Aurorskie...  
Wbiegł na schody, Miranda następowała mu na pięty. Lubiła tę zabawę nawet wtedy, kiedy Ariel z Tytanią przeprowadzali "nalot" na nią, a już za "kontrolami aurorek" u niego wprost przepadała. Uwielbiała się z nimi bawić i nie znosiła, kiedy ją ignorowali, co w pierwszych latach jej życia zdarzało się nader często, wtedy z lubością uprzykrzała im życie, wchodząc do pokoju, w którym opowiadali sobie „historyjki" albo też dopominając się, żeby Ariel lub Tytania właśnie z nią wymyślali „historyjki", a dotychczasowego partnera porzucili.  
- ... panna Tytania Bethelius proszona jest o wyjęcie głowy z kominka i kontynuowanie pakowania! Powtarzam...

**Pierwsza Noc**

1  
Dom był pusty i prawie zupełnie pozbawiony mebli. Do tej chwili Ariel nie miał w ogóle czasu, aby pomyśleć o zbliżającym się nieuchronnie momencie zniknięcia swojej rodziny. Musiał uspokajać matkę, która martwiła się, czy jej syn sobie poradzi, wyciągał wciąż na nowo z kominka piętnastoletnią siostrę, żeby w końcu zerwać połączenie z Melanią, Dorotą, Anną, Emilią i – przede wszystkim – z Gerardem Marsem.  
Miranda, od dawna spakowana i już gotowa do przeprowadzki, nudziła się, podrzucając i łapiąc pufka, przyklejając nos do szyby albo zawracając głowę najbardziej zajętemu domownikowi, którego napotykała na swojej drodze. To ona zauważyła szarą sowę, krążącą dookoła domu, odlatującą i znowu przylatującą.  
- Mamo, spójrz na tę sowę, co ona robi?  
- Nie wiem, szuka kogoś? Albo zabłądziła… Ari, czy tato dał ci listy?  
- Tak, mamo. Godzinę temu. Wszystko dokładnie mi wyjaśnił.  
- Może to sowa twojej dziewczyny, _duszku_?  
- Tyte, _królowo_, ja nie mam dziewczyny.  
- Nie wierzę. Podziel się z nami sekretem, nie bądź taki… A-R-I…  
- Ja nie…  
Przed kominkiem w salonie pojawił się nagle wysoki, siwy czarodziej z wąsikiem, bardzo elegancko ubrany, którego postawa i prezencja zdradzała, iż posiadacz wyżej wymienionych jest człowiekiem bywałym w świecie.  
- Spokój! Dzień dobry, monsieur. Jeszcze, jak pan widzi, nie jesteśmy gotowi.  
- Rozumiem, madame, ale ten oto świstoklik uaktywni się za circa pięć minut.  
- Wobec tego pójdę po Prospera. Zechce pan poczekać sekundkę…  
Agata nie zdążyła nawet zrobić jednego kroku w stronę schodów, kiedy jej mąż aportował się obok niej.  
- Przepraszam, kochanie, rozmowa z szefem odrobinę się przeciągnęła.  
Pożegnanie.  
Uściskał ojca. Ucałował matkę. Mirandę. Tytanię. Oddał ukłon monsieur de La Mole'. Pięć palców znalazło się na dziurawej różowej tenisówce bez sznurowadeł.  
Pyk!  
Zniknęli. Dom, cichy teraz jak pusta cieplarnia, napełniał go czymś w rodzaju lęku. Miał ochotę podążyć za nimi, lub też pójść do swojego pokoju i podnieść się na duchu widokiem znajomych rzeczy.  
Nie. To głupie. Był dorosły. Nie mógł się tak zachowywać. Powinien się raczej przejść po swoim nowym – i ich starym – domu. Oswoić z nim, jak szczeniak psidwaka albo mały kuguchar.  
Wpatrywał się właśnie w czerwonogranatowy dywanik, pozostawiony przez Mirandę, zastanawiając się, czy będzie pasował do nowego umeblowania, które kiedyś kupi oraz jakie ono będzie – kiedy coś zapukało w szybę.  
Sowa.  
Otworzył okno i wyciągnął rękę, aby pogłaskać ptaka, ten jednak upuścił mu pod nogi list i natychmiast przysiadł na zewnętrznym parapecie.

_Arielu, __  
__Uznałem, że nasze spotkanie nie powinno być ostatnim. Jeśli też tak uważasz, nie odpisuj, uznam to za zaproszenie. Oczekuj mojej wizyty za kilka dni. Jeśli sowa wróci z tym listem, pozostanie mi pożegnać się i podziękować za interesującą rozmowę. _

Ariel przyjrzał się pismu, pokrywającemu pergamin. Przez papier do palców i krwi emanował rodzaj… magii. Czarnej?  
Nie było podpisu, ale chłopak wiedział, kim był nadawca.  
Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy w życiu zaśnie poza kokonem rodzinnym i koleżeńskim, bez błogiej świadomości śpiących obok kochanych czy też obdarzanych sympatią osób. Znajdzie się na dryfującej po oceanie samotnej tratwie.  
Może by nieco odsunąć ten moment? Spędzić trochę czasu z mistrzem, interesującym, tajemniczym mężczyzną i potężnym magiem, kimś, kto poznał go jako dorosłego, nie zaś znał od dziecka, zdecydować o czymś samodzielnie.  
Zerknął na sowę za oknem i – pomachał jej, wciąż trzymając list w dłoni.  
Odleciała.  
Sprzątać nie było czego, ale po namyśle zwinął dywanik Mirandy i zaniósł do siebie. Po chwili trafiła tam chustka do nosa Tytanii, koral z rozerwanego przez laty naszyjnika Agaty oraz przybornik na pióra, który Prospero odłożył na balustradę na piętrze i zapomniał zabrać.  
Spojrzał na stare, rodzinne zdjęcie w srebrnej ramce, stojące na kominku w salonie. Przyjrzał się swojej dwunastoletniej podobiźnie w szkolnej szacie Hufflepuffu, stojącej obok niego Tytanii trzymającej wielkie, gęsie pióro i zwój pergaminu, prezentującej światu plamę z atramentu na nosie, machającej ręką Mirandzie, przyklejonej do prawej ręki Agaty oraz uśmiechającemu się ciepło Prosperowi.  
_Nie. Ona tu zostanie_.

Lord Voldemort aportował się z cichym trzaskiem, czerwone oczy spod kaptura natychmiast spenetrowały otoczenie i rozżarzyły się zadowoleniem.  
To, że **teraz** spotkał **tego** właśnie chłopaka było bez wątpienia wolą samego Slytherina, przeznaczeniem. Już podczas rozmowy "Pod Kobrą" i w "Herbaciarni", odczuł, że coś go gnębiło, teraz, spoglądając na zdjęcie rodzinne, wyludniony dom i twarz wchodzącego młodzieńca, na której widniało coś w rodzaju "powitalnego uśmiechu", wiedział, w ogólnych zarysach, co to było i zamierzał dowiedzieć się więcej.  
_Słaby punkt_.

- Witaj, mistrzu.  
Lekkie, prawie niedostrzegalne skinienie głową.  
- Arielu. Byłem pewien, że właśnie tak zadecydujesz.  
- Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, mistrzu, za tę sowę - powiedział szczerze Ariel - przyleciała w... bardzo dobrym momencie.  
- Cóż, **rozkazałem** mu, żeby przekazał ci ten list dopiero wtedy, kiedy będziesz zupełnie sam. Przyznam jednak, że **tego** się nie spodziewałem. Czy to twoja rodzina?  
Biała, długopalczasta dłoń dotknęła fotografii, stojącej na kominku. Ariel, któremu postać Voldemorta zasłaniała widok, nie zauważył, jak Miranda cofnęła się z przestrachem, kuląc za Agatą, a z twarzy Prospera zniknął uśmiech i pojawił się niepokój.  
- Tak, mistrzu. Moi rodzice i siostry.  
- Czyżby wyjechali na wakacje? Bez ciebie?  
Ariel drgnął.  
_Tak. Beze mnie_.  
- Nie, mistrzu. Oboje dostali pracę we Francji, - odpowiedział – a moje siostry i tak uczą się w Beauxbatons, ja zaś nie **chciałem** opuszczać Anglii i **wszyscy** uznaliśmy, że to będzie okazja, żebym spróbował życia na własną rękę.  
Lord Voldemort uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją pod zasłaniającym twarz kapturem. Słowa chłopaka brzmiały zbyt stanowczo, raczej ukrywały niż odsłaniały emocje, jakie naprawdę odczuwał.  
_Dzięki Ci, Slytherinie, za ten dar_.  
- Podejmowanie własnych decyzji to fascynujące przeżycie, ale czy nie czujesz się jeszcze niepewnie?  
- No, właściwie to trochę tak - przyznał szczerze Ariel - ale to... minie.  
- Gdybyś potrzebował rady...  
- Dziękuję, mistrzu. Na pewno o nią poproszę, jeśli będziesz tak...  
Zastanowił się nad słowem, jakiego ma użyć. Przecież, bądź co bądź, **jedną**, długą rozmowę nie sposób nazwać "znajomością". Miał nadzieję, że się nią stanie, lecz...  
- Będę łaskaw, Arielu i zechcę ci ich udzielać - machnął różdżką i w pustym salonie pojawiły się dwa fotele, pokryte zielonym aksamitem - usiądźmy, zamiast stać.  
- Przepraszam, mistrzu. Nie ma tu mebli i... Nie pomyślałem, żeby jakieś wyczarować...  
- Jesteś zakłopotany i nie czujesz się jeszcze... panem domu, czy mam rację?  
- Czy chciałbyś się może napić herbaty, mistrzu?  
- Tak.  
- Sam ją zaparzę - Ariel skierował się z zapałem do kuchni – zaraz wracam.  
- Oczywiście, Arielu. Poczekam.  
Lord Voldemort spojrzał na kominek, przez chwilę się zastanawiał... a następnie wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w pustą i zimną przestrzeń.  
Nie padło ani jedno słowo, ale z różdżki wystrzelił czarny obłok dymu, a następnie srebrny promień.

2  
- W lasach nad Amazonką czułbyś się więc w swoim żywiole, – stwierdził Voldemort, biorąc kolejne okrągłe, maślane ciasteczko z patery – to prawdziwy raj dla zielarzy. Kto teraz naucza Zielarstwa?  
- Profesor Daisy Sprout, mistrzu. Jest też opiekunką Hufflepuffu.  
- A czy OPCM-u uczy nadal Sangre'?  
Ariel sposępniał. Nie wiedział, czy może zdradzić pilnie strzeżony przez grono pedagogiczne sekret, o którym wiedziało niewielu, a wspominało o nim jeszcze mniej. Postanowił, że tego nie uczyni.  
- Profesor Sangre' odszedł trzy lata temu, a od tego czasu, ekhm… nauczyciele zmieniają się. Co roku przychodzi jakiś nowy.

_Wspomnienia, zmiany w wyglądzie profesora Sangre', wydłużające się kły, przetwarzanie się delikatnych rysów arystokraty w coś w rodzaju gęby trolla, strach małego Puchona, nagłe i niespodziewane odejście nauczyciela, zniknięcie bliźniąt z Ravenclawu, które, podobno, „wyjechały do innej szkoły…" _

Opuścił umysł Ariela prawie nie zostawiając śladu po swojej bytności. Oklumencja i legilimencja, dzięki Merlinowi, była chłopakowi całkowicie obca.  
Zadowalało go to. Na tym etapie wdzieranie się w czyjąś świadomość i walka z barierami oklumentycznymi byłaby bardzo ryzykowna.  
- Żałuj wobec tego, Arielu, że straciłeś trzy lata. Dla mnie każdy rok z nim był odkrywaniem czegoś nowego. Chociaż, oczywiście, bardziej interesowało mnie studiowanie Czarnej Magii, a nie Obrony przed nią… jednak zacząłem ją poznawać dopiero w szóstej klasie, a tak naprawdę po ukończeniu szkoły.  
- A kiedy, mistrzu, zacząłeś się nią **interesować**?  
- W chwili, w której dowiedziałem się, kim jestem. – Odpowiedział Voldemort krótko. – A nawet trochę wcześniej.  
Za oknami panowała zupełna ciemność. Ariel po raz pierwszy poczuł się w pewny - _dość dziecinny _- sposób dorosły. Była noc i mógł tu tak sobie siedzieć, przyjmować gościa, jeść ciasteczka i pić herbatę, robić, co mu się tylko podobało, bez obawy o to, że mama lub tato zejdą na dół, nakryją go na czymś, czego robić nie powinien i, w sposób dla siebie charakterystyczny, wyrażą swoją dezaprobatę.  
- To ciekawe, ale pierwszy… impuls, aby się zainteresować w ogóle magią, zrodził się we mnie po wysłuchaniu jednej z mugolskich baśni.  
Głos mistrza współgrał z zapadającą ciemnością i atmosferą pokoju, w którym panował półmrok, sprzęty stawały się swoimi własnymi cieniami, a świece powoli kończyły swój woskowy żywot.  
Ariel nic nie wiedział o "Królowej Śniegu", ani o żadnych mugolskich baśniach, więc słuchał uważnie.  
Nie musiał wcale pytać mistrza o Czarną Magię. Mistrz sam mu o niej opowie. Już to robił.  
Hipnotyzujący, miękki głos otaczał go niczym pajęczyna...  
Mówił, jednocześnie wywołując w jego umyśle obrazy, wydarzenia dziejące się wieki temu, takie, jakimi on, mistrz je widział, oceniał podczas lektury ksiąg i wielu lat terminowania u czarnoksiężników.  
Ariel właściwie nie był pewien, czy słyszy cokolwiek, czy też raczej widzi i czuje. Mistrzowie Czarnej Magii, budzący szacunek i strach, posiadający wiedzę, ich uczniowie, zawsze w cieniu, lecz także obdarzani cieniem szacunku i strachu. Jak otaczający ich opieką magowie.  
Skomplikowane rytuały. Klątwy. Zaklęcia i Eliksiry, których źródłem są Mroczne Sztuki, czarownice, czarodzieje czołgający się u nóg nekromanty, krew jednorożców płynąca po kamieniach Stonehenge i dzieci, kobiety, mężczyźni, staruszki, których serca znowu biją, a w ich płucach jest powietrze.  
Mistrzowie Czarnej Magii mieli moc i władzę nad wszystkimi, którzy szukali u nich pomocy, czegoś od nich chcieli, tymi, którzy się ich bali. Nawet takimi, co ich nienawidzili i zwalczali.  
Ariel pochłaniał oczami wyobraźni rozgrywające się w jego umyśle sceny, obserwował z zapartym tchem czarnoksiężników i ich uczniów, bulgoczące kotły, wyciągnięte różdżki, szaty tak podobne do tych, jakie sam nosił od chwili, gdy mógł przejść dziesięć kroków i nie potknąć o ich rąbek.  
Ich siła promieniowała na uczniów. Chroniła ich. Udzielała się im. Byli silni ich magią.  
_Mogę być silny. Mogę być bezpieczny. Mogę mieć o wiele większą moc..._

- Arielu?  
Pstryknięcie palcami zabrzmiało jak wystrzał Magicznych Ogni Filibustiera, Ariel podskoczył i omało co nie spadł z fotela. Na Merlina, co się stało, czyżby zasnął?  
- Przepraszam, mistrzu, musiałem…  
- Ależ wcale się nie gniewam, mój chłopcze. Cieszę się, że aż tak cię zainteresowało to, o czym opowiadałem.  
- Bardzo, mistrzu.  
Mówił szczerze. Jeszcze niczego w życiu nie był tak pewny, chociaż z jakichś, niezrozumiałych powodów, prawie niczego nie pamiętał. Za oknami pojawiły się niechybne odznaki zbliżającego się świtu. Zamrugał oczami.  
- Może zechciałbyś coś zjeść… lub odpocząć? Mam bardzo wiele wolnych pokoi.  
- Dziękuję, ale nie. To nie byłoby wskazane. W tej chwili. Jestem pewny, że i ty to wiesz.  
Voldemort wstał z fotela. Ariel również.  
- Mam nadzieję, mistrzu, że nie poczułeś się dotknięty, kiedy…  
- Nie żałuję ani jednej chwili, jakiej tu spędziłem, Arielu. Ani jednej. Do zobaczenia.  
**Oczekuj mojej sowy**.  
_Jeszcze tylko trochę. Szybciej, niż ktokolwiek byłby w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Tak. _  
Uśmiech Voldemorta to uśmiech drapieżnika, który widzi swoją ofiarę, zbliżającą się do pułapki.

**Kilka Niedziel, kilka Sobót. **  
1  
Następnych kilka tygodni przeszło szybko, a porządek dnia stawał się dla Ariela zwykłą rutyną. Od nowa umeblował dom, pozostawiając w salonie dwa wyczarowane przez mistrza fotele i korzystając z rad doradcy zatrudnionego w „CZARujących meblach". Dotyczyły one kolorów i materiałów, które stworzą harmonijną, nie gryzącą się ze sobą całość. Salon w odcieniach zieleni, srebra i czerni wyglądał zupełnie inaczej.  
Tak, jakby znajdował się w nowym domu i tak przecież było.  
Był na swoich pierwszych rozmowach kwalifikacyjnych, mając trochę łatwiej niż inni kandydaci dzięki listom polecającym, które dostał od ojca, ale wciąż nie mógł się zdecydować, by udać się na następną.  
Przyjął skrzata, Zezka, który zajmował się głównie sprzątaniem, prasowaniem jego szat, dość rzadko zakupami na targu oraz mruganiem z wyrzutem w jego stronę, kiedy sam przygotowywał sobie posiłki. Ostatnio zaczynał naprawdę lubić pichcenie, tym bardziej, że coraz więcej mu się udawało. Zaczął być naprawdę dobry w rzucaniu odpowiednich zaklęć, chociaż pierwsze próby zaowocowały przypaloną jajecznicą i potwornie słoną zupą.  
Może i pozwoliłby mu się wyręczać, ale w takim wypadku umarłby z nudów, nie mając co robić przez cały dzień.  
Jak długo można czytać, spacerować po Pokątnej, odświeżać szkolne wiadomości, potrzebne do przyszłej pracy lub dalszej nauki, czy też odpisywać na sowy zapomnianych dalekich krewnych, którzy byli przekonani, że Miranda używa pieluszek? Gotowanie było interesujące, mógł wybierać to lub tamto i delektować wynikiem.  
Tym bardziej, że… z jakichś niezrozumiałych powodów rodzice odzywali się do niego o wiele rzadziej, niż się tego spodziewał, a czworo swoich najbliższych przyjaciół ze szkoły widywał tylko przez parę sekund i to wyłącznie jako głowy w płomieniach. Wizyty rodziców, tak zresztą jak Lyle'a, Darienne, Anniasza i Solweigi mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Wszyscy właściwie mówili to samo, tak płomiennowłosa Solweiga, jak i małomówny Ly: że planują to i to, że nie mogą się doczekać rozpoczęcia nowego rozdziału w życiu i „a tobie jak leci, Betha?", a następnie znikali.  
Co prawda upłynął dopiero miesiąc z kawałkiem od ukończenia szkoły, a od wyjazdu rodziców około trzech tygodni, więc może nie ma się czym denerwować. Jasne.  
Zdawało mu się, że to wszystko, co wydawało mu się stałe jak Hogwart, czy rodzina, przesuwało się przed jego oczami i znikało gdzieś. Może tak to właśnie jest w _dorosłym_ życiu.  
Jedyną osobą, która regularnie do niego pisywała i odwiedzała jego dom, był mistrz. Czynił to tak często, że Ariel przywykł do jego wizyt i czułby się nieswojo, gdyby któregoś dnia mistrz się nie zjawił, ale, jeżeli nawet miał takie obawy, nigdy się to nie zdarzyło. Mistrz przybywał, z suchym trzaskiem aportacji i spędzali kilka godzin na rozmowie. Właściwie to on mówił, a Ariel słuchał. Czuł się potem bardzo dziwnie. Jakby się napił jednocześnie eliksiru wyostrzającego zmysły i wywaru otępienia. Prawie nic nie pamiętał, ale był pewien, że wszystko to, co usłyszał, jest przechowywane, gdzieś na dnie jego świadomości i w jednej cudownej chwili, kiedyś, zostanie uwolnione, a on je sobie przypomni i zrozumie...  
_Wtedy, gdy pozwoli na to mistrz. _  
To też było bardzo interesujące. Dlaczego powyższe stwierdzenie stawało się jakimś – pewnikiem?  
Ostatnio mistrz zaczął spędzać noce w jego domu i Ariel był mile zaskoczony oraz w pewien sposób wdzięczny za jego, prawie stałą, obecność, chociaż coś go w tym wszystkim zaniepokoiło - a jednocześnie odprężyło. Bo, właściwie... jak należałoby nazwać tę znajomość i czy to, co ich łączyło było nią? Co ich w ogóle łączyło? Męczyła go ta jakaś nieokreśloność ich wzajemnego stosunku.  
_Jeszcze nawet nie widziałem twarzy mistrza… __  
__**Zobaczysz, gdy będziesz w stanie zrozumieć coś bardzo ważnego. Jeszcze ci o tym nie opowiedziałem. Bądź cierpliwy, dowiesz się wszystkiego, co uznam, iż wiedzieć powinieneś. Zaufaj swemu mistrz**__owi_…  
O to właśnie chodziło. Arielowi nagle rozjaśniło się w głowie. Mistrz zachowywał się jak mistrz, ale jednocześnie ani razu nie spytał go, czy chce się od niego uczyć Czarnej Magii ani też nie zaczął bez pytania.  
Zezek bał się mistrza panicznie i w jego obecności starał się być ideałem „domowego skrzata", co oznaczało, że przestawał w ogóle być widoczny. Wystarczyło jednak, że mistrz znikał, a natychmiast się pojawiał i zasypywał Ariela pytaniami, które, w pewnym sensie, też dawały mu do myślenia: "_Czy pan Bethelius być panem Zezka czy pan w czerni być? Pan Bethelius być paniczem_?"  
I co takiemu odpowiedzieć, kiedy samemu się nie wie? Oczywiście, był przy mistrzu nieopierzonym pisklakiem, ale jednak dom należał do niego. Urządził go od nowa za część złota z pozostawionej mu przez rodziców krypty w Gringocie i do TEGO, a nie tamtego domostwa zapukał któregoś dnia Zezek.  
Ale…  
Uciął pytania marudzącego skrzata stanowczym stwierdzeniem, że mistrza ma traktować tak jak jego samego i nie zawracać sobie głowy rzeczami, które nie należą do niego. A jeśli mu się to nie podoba, będzie musiał znowu zawrzeć znajomość z drzwiami od szafy. Zezek zrozumiał, ale nie był na tyle nierozsądny, żeby zastosować się do wszystkich rozkazów. Nie zamierzał jednakowo traktować swoich dwóch obecnych właścicieli.  
Może młody pan tego nie zauważał, ale „pan w czerni" nie ukarałby go za jakieś uchybienie **tylko** zamknięciem w ciemnej szafie, lub czy rozkazem przytrzaśnięcia sobie palców. To było więcej niż pewne.

2  
- Powinniśmy omówić kilka bardzo ważnych spraw.  
Voldemort odłożył nóż i widelec na pusty talerz, który natychmiast zniknął. Mężczyzna nie starał się nawet uchwycić wzrokiem mignięcia podszewki na poduszkę w drobne różowe kwiatki opatrzonej dwoma parami kończyn.  
Nie miał zamiaru dłużej czekać. Nagini źle znosiła osamotnienie oraz ciasnotę wynajmowanego przez niego pokoju. On sam zaś wyczuwał, podczas bezróżdżkowego, legilimentycznego buszowania w umyśle chłopaka, że Ariel był już dostatecznie przygotowany do rozpoczęcia "nowego życia".  
Młodzieniec odchrząknął.  
- Właśnie, mistrzu, czy... jeśli wolno spytać... masz gdzie mieszkać? Jest mi bardzo miło cię gościć i...  
- Przestań się jąkać - w chłodnym, miękkim głosie pojawiła się nuta groźby - bez powodu. Wiem, że NIE CHCESZ mnie znieważyć. Chętnie skorzystam z twojej gościnności. I zapłacę za nią. Powiedz mi, co chciałbyś ode mnie otrzymać? Bądź szczery i nie kłam.  
- Czy zechciałbyś nauczyć mnie Czarnej Magii, mistrzu?  
To pytanie samo wyrwało mu się z ust, zabrzmiało w ciszy jadalni jakby bez jego udziału - ale przecież _chciał_ tego już tak długo, że może rzeczywiście wola nie miała nic wspólnego z wypowiedzianymi przed chwilą słowami.  
Zakapturzony mistrz obrócił się w jego stronę i przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo nie widział jego twarzy.  
Odpowiedź, zimna, miękka i stanowcza, jak cios zadany nożem.  
- Zgoda. Lecz co JA dostanę w zamian? Czy wydaje ci się, że wystarczy użyczenie mi kilku pokoi na czas twojej nauki? Jeśli tak uważasz, to oznacza, że do tej pory w ogóle mnie nie słuchałeś, Arielu. Czarna Magia zmienia się z każdą mijającą chwilą, to nie tylko zaklęcia i czarnoksięskie eliksiry. To moc.  
W głowie Ariela rozbłysło przypomnienie tego, co czuł podczas pierwszej rozmowy, przekonanie, iż _Mogę być silny. Mogę być bezpieczny. Mogę mieć o wiele większą moc. Stonehenge, nekromanci, krew jednorożca, uczniowie, mistrzowie… _  
Zaschło mu w gardle, w żołądku pojawiła się znikąd lodowa kula. Strach. Od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył mistrza na Nokturnie, nie zdarzało mu się czegoś bać. Nie było potrzeby ani okazji. Teraz…  
- A… co chcesz… dostać w zamian, mistrzu?  
- Ciebie.  
Prosto i jasno, ale myśli Ariela zaczęły się kłębić jak, nie przymierzając, gigantyczny kłębek wełny w pazurach miotu małych kugucharów. Mistrz odezwał się znowu, przerywając pełną napięcia ciszę.  
- Zanim odpowiesz, dobrze się zastanów nad tym, co oferuję i co ci zapewnię. – Szybkim ruchem poprawił kaptur, osłaniający jego twarz. – Nie odrzucaj tego zbyt szybko.  
_Ciebie… co oferuję… zapewnię… Nie odrzucaj…_  
Mistrz tak jakby uporządkował ten chaos w jego myślach. Nauka Czarnej Magii. Większa moc i trening sił, które w nim na razie drzemały. Bezpieczeństwo i swoją obecność.  
Decyzja, która miała go pozbawić raz na zawsze możliwości stanowienia o sobie.  
Czy ten ruch dłoni oznaczał, że mistrz zamierza pokazać mu swoją twarz? Opowiedzieć coś ważnego?

_Jeśli odmówię, nigdy się tego nie dowiem._  
**Jeśli odmówię, będę nadal o sobie decydował i poniosę konsekwencje własnego wyboru**.  
_Jeśli odmówię, zostanę sam, a moim jedynym towarzyszem będzie Zezek._  
**Wtedy pójdę do pracy i zaprzyjaźnię się z innymi czarodziejami...**  
_**Niektórzy nie są godni zaufania i nawet o tym nie wiesz, do czasu. Co z twoimi przyjaciółmi ze szkoły, tymi, o których opowiadałeś mistrzowi? Przychodzą od nich sowy? Wpadają do ciebie przez kominek? Jesteś dla nich tak ważny, jak oni dla ciebie**_?  
_Są po prostu zajęci_!  
**Wierzysz w to? Musiało się coś stać**.  
_**Zajęci na tyle, że kompletnie o tobie zapomnieli? Stało się coś i nie zawiadomili o tym przyjaciela**_?  
**Może o tym, że się coś stało, nie wiedzą**?  
_Ale jak mogą nie wiedzieć? Jak_?  
Uczucie żalu spowodowało, że zacisnął zęby i lekko zadrżał.  
_Mistrz jest inny_…  
_**Mistrz jest inny**_…  
**Dlaczego? DLACZEGO? **  
Potrząsnął głową. Mógłby się tak zastanawiać do końca świata i niczego nie wymyśleć.  
- A więc, Arielu - chcesz być moim uczniem?  
- Tak, mistrzu.

3  
Następnych kilka tygodni upłynęło w jakimś dziwnym rozwarstwieniu. Dla Ariela czas jednocześnie pędził i stał w miejscu. Ciężka praca i nauka wypełniała mu każdą chwilę, to, co poznawał, przerażało go i czuł, że nie powinien zgłębiać tej dziedziny Magii, ale, sam nie wiedział dlaczego, LUBIŁ to robić. Źle się z tym czuł.  
Oczywiście, rzadko miał okazję o tym rozmyślać.  
Jeśli nie czytał, to sporządzał eliksiry o potężnej mocy, a następnie sam je pił albo podawał Zezkowi, (nauczył się sporządzać antidota na tyle poprawnie, że wciąż jeszcze miał skrzata i żył); gdy nie był zajęty warzeniem i lekturą, siedział u stóp mistrza, słuchając jego opowieści, wyczekując chwili, kiedy w końcu zobaczy jego twarz.  
Kiedy nie robił nic z wyżej wymienionych rzeczy, wprawiał się w zadowalaniu mistrza wszelkimi sposobami, jakich ten od niego wymagał, włączając nawet takie, które należały raczej do skrzatów, niż do czarodziejów. Jak to mistrz mówił? _Nie zawsze będę miał skrzata pod ręką_. Kiedy się to zaczęło, pamięć o tym stwierdzeniu w sposób dość nieokreślony Ariela irytowała, teraz, także z niewyjaśnionych powodów, napełniała jego wnętrze czymś w rodzaju… ciepła?  
Zezek chodził poirytowany po domu i w obecności Ariela prychał coś o tym, że "świat schodzić na gumochłony" i "za Zezka czasów skrzaty mieć bardzo dużo pracy i nigdy zbijać bąki". Bo, tak prawdę mówiąc, Zezek teraz prawie nic nie robił, oprócz zajmowania się garderobą Ariela i większą część dnia spędzał w szafie, chowając się przed „panem w czerni". Ewentualnie był na przemian truty i odtruwany i już teraz się trząsł, ponieważ następnym etapem edukacji jego pana miało być rzucanie złowrogich zaklęć.  
Ariel był coraz bardziej zauroczony mistrzem, od chwili, kiedy to mężczyzna wypił porcję eliksiru, nie chciał wziąć antidotum, nic się nie stało i niczego mu nie wyjaśnił. Obiecał tylko, że kiedyś to uczyni.  
Miało to być „ostatnie wtajemniczenie". Ariel nie mógł się doczekać…  
Za pierwsze mógł uznać moment, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Nagini, która wyczuła jego strach i chciała go ukąsić lub pożreć, albo i jedno i drugie, lecz mistrz ją powstrzymał, przemawiając do niej w mowie węży i od tej pory go nie atakowała.  
Chłopak wiedział, że władania mową węży nie można się nauczyć, ale po prostu się ją posiada od urodzenia, jak kolor oczu czy włosów. Jego podziw i zauroczenie pogłębiło się. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał kogoś wężoustego.  
I, naturalnie, do tej pory nigdy nie zetknął się z czarnoksiężnikiem.

Lord Voldemort podniósł wzrok znad cielęciny z grzybami, a Nagini zasyczała. Odgłos zbliżających się powolnych kroków.  
Ariel wszedł do kuchni, zmierzając do jadalni. Minął znieruchomiałego Zezka, uśmiechając się do niego dość niemrawo. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Eliksir, który przygotowywał przez cały dzień, zbierając uprzednio składniki w odpowiednich miejscach oraz czasie, był bardzo skomplikowany, a jego działanie tak bolesne, że jeszcze to czuł, pomimo zażycia antidotum.  
Miał poplamioną szatę, rozczochrane włosy i właśnie wyciągał rękę do krzesła, żeby na nim usiąść. Reakcja siedzącego naprzeciw czerwonookiego była błyskawiczna.  
_Przyda ci się jeszcze jeden rodzaj lekcji, a mianowicie szacunku należnego panu i mistrzowi_…  
Zupełnie niespodziewanie Ariel poczuł, że, wraz z krzesłem, na którym przed chwilą zamierzał usiąść, przelatuje przez pokój i uderza z całą siłą w ścianę, drzazgi z przełamanego krzesła wbijają mu się w plecy i bok, w głowie zadzwoniło. Zauważył, poprzez dziwne kolorowe koła, utrudniające mu widzenie, że mistrz stał nad nim z uniesioną różdżką. Zrozumiał, że został ukarany, lecz nie wiedział, za co.  
- Arielu, dlaczego uważasz, że możesz mnie lekceważyć?  
- Nie lekceważę cię, mistrzu…  
- Naprawdę? Więc JA nie mam racji, tak?  
Kolejny świst różdżki, Crucio, eksplozja bólu w całym ciele i porażająca ulga, kiedy minął. Ariel cały się trząsł, oczy napełniły mu się łzami, wreszcie zdołał zobaczyć, poprzez mroczki, wyciągniętą ku niemu białą, zimną dłoń. Chwycił się jej mocno, zebrał wszystkie siły, żeby wstać, a kiedy to zrobił, natychmiast ją puścił i oparł się o ścianę.  
_Mistrz nie znosił jakiegokolwiek dotyku, a jedynym stworzeniem, które bardzo często doświadczało uczucia jego dłoni na swym ciele, była Nagini_.  
- Masz się natychmiast doprowadzić do porządku. – syk – NIGDY więcej nie waż się mi się pokazywać w takim stanie.  
- Przepraszam…

Kiedy wreszcie dowlókł się do łazienki przy swojej sypialni i spojrzał w lustro, musiał przyznać mistrzowi rację.  
Włosy rozczochrane, poplamiona szata, zmęczenie na twarzy, teraz zniekształcone przez jeszcze większy ból niż poprzedni, ten wywołany przez eliksir - ale nadal widoczne. Nie przyszedłby tak na obiad w szkole, nie pokazałby się rodzicom ani nikomu starszemu i mądrzejszemu od siebie, więc dlaczego… i to w ten sposób… obraził mistrza?  
Nie wiedział; nie miał także pojęcia, dlaczego został ukarany tak surowo. Owo zaklęcie, którym oberwał, musiało być jednym z Niewybaczalnych. Słyszał o nich na lekcjach Obrony przed Czarną Magią.  
Rozmyślając o tym wszystkim, przyczesał włosy, ochlapał twarz wodą i zmienił szatę. Dochodził właśnie do poręczy schodów, wiodących na dół, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wychodzi z kominka. Znieruchomiał na moment… po chwili jednak zbiegł na parter, przeskakując po dwa stopnie.  
Agata Bethelius otrzepywała z popiołu bladoróżową szatę, uśmiechając się do niego i rozglądając po salonie. W całym domu panowała cisza, słychać było jedynie oddechy dwojga ludzi oraz - gdyby obserwator zbliżyłby się do szafy, stojącej w korytarzu – płytki oddech przerażonego skrzata.  
- Dzień dobry, mamo. – Powiedział Ariel, uwalniając się z jej uścisku i całując ją w policzek. – Cieszę się, że przyszłaś.  
- Witaj, kochanie. Bardzo dużo tu zmieniłeś. Oprowadzisz mnie?  
- Bardzo chętnie. Wiesz, że przyjąłem skrzata? Zezek, do mnie!  
_Ciekawe, czy znowu znikniesz przed upływem godziny, tłumacząc się nawałem zajęć, czy się pojawisz, zanim nie upłyną trzy tygodnie i… dlaczego tato, Mirri i Tytey mnie nie odwiedzają? Wyczerpujesz limit wizyt, czy co? _  
Obojętnie, ile razy sobie powtarzał, że to dziecinne i niemęskie mieć z TAKIEGO powodu pretensje do rodziców, że nie powinien tak odczuwać… to w dalszym ciągu istniało. Mieszanina żalu, urazy i zawodu.  
Skrzat zjawił się natychmiast i ukłonił się im obojgu. Ariel zwykle unikał patrzenia w jego oczy, bo mimo woli sam zaczynał zezować i przez parę sekund nie mógł wrócić do „właściwego" spojrzenia na świat.  
- Zezku, to jest pani Bethelius, kiedy się pojawi, masz być wobec niej posłuszny i traktować ją tak, jak mnie. Rozumiesz?  
- Zezek rozumieć i witać uniżenie. – Skrzat ukłonił się znowu, dotykając głową podłogi. – Zezek będzie słuchać pani tak, jak pana.  
A zatem pojawił się pierwszy gość. Gość, wobec którego należy być uprzejmym i posłusznym, któremu nie wolno zdradzić obecności Czarnego Pana i jego węża. Zezek sam nie wiedział, kiedy „pan w czerni" stał się dla niego Czarnym Panem, w każdym razie nie myślał już o nim inaczej.  
To właśnie on kazał mu zachowywać w tajemnicy swój i Nagini pobyt w Bethel. Skrzat wolał się nie przekonywać, jak zostałby przez niego ukarany, a to, co dzisiaj widział, utwierdziło go tylko w tym postanowieniu.  
- Czy Zezek ma zrobić herbatę dla państwa?  
- Później.  
Agata zwiedziła cały dom, wyrażając uznanie dla jego gustu oraz zdolności dekoratora, lub też proponując drobne poprawki. Między innymi zmianę aksamitnych zasłon na lniane.  
W rozmowie poruszyła jednak kilka ważniejszych tematów, które ją żywo interesowały.  
- Tata pyta, czy rozmawiałeś z ludźmi, którym cię polecił i czy się na coś zdecydowałeś.  
- Eee… tak, rozmawiałem, ale na razie postanowiłem, że się jeszcze pouczę. Za mało wiem o tym, co mnie interesuje.  
- A co to takiego?  
- Czarna Magia.  
Agata zbladła, w jej oczach pojawił się niepokój.  
- Ari, nie mogę ci zabronić się jej uczyć, jesteś dorosły, ale muszę wiedzieć, czy zamierzasz się nią **zajmować**…, bo jeśli tak, muszę…  
- Mamo, nie wiem jeszcze, co zrobię potem. Na razie chcę się o niej jak najwięcej dowiedzieć.  
- W Hogwarcie dowiedziałeś się o niej dostatecznie dużo. O tym, że jest niebezpieczna i szkodliwa, niszczy tych, którzy mają z nią cokolwiek wspólnego. Proszę, przerwij naukę.  
Kiedy tak jej słuchał, zaczynał jej wierzyć. Była zmartwiona i przejęta. Ale, mimowolnie, spojrzał na zegarek. Potem na nią.  
- Moglibyśmy o tym porozmawiać, - powiedział - chociażby przy herbacie. Zaraz zawołam Zezka, żeby ją przygotował.  
Kiwnęła głową.  
Przekonywała go przez dosłownie piętnaście minut, popijając herbatę i spoglądając na niego, uważnie i z troską.  
Potem odstawiła pustą filiżankę, objęła go, ucałowała i powiedziała:  
- Wiem, że podejmiesz właściwą decyzję, Ari.  
- Cieszę się... kiedy mnie znowu odwiedzisz?  
- Niedługo. Postaraj się przemóc, odwiedź resztę potencjalnych szefów i zastanów się, który najbardziej ci odpowiada. Przyrzekasz?  
- Przyrzekam. Do widzenia, mamo.  
- Trzymaj się, kochanie.  
Gdyby ktoś zapytał Główną Zielarkę w "La Belle Sorciere'", dlaczego się aportowała w tamtej chwili, odpowiedziałaby od razu, że musiała, ponieważ była głęboko przekonana, iż jej pierworodny nie życzył sobie tego, by mu matkowała i nim kierowała. Owo przeświadczenie odznaczało się taką samą głębią, jak jej wiara w podjęcie przez niego właściwego wyboru.  
Nie do końca odpowiadało to prawdzie.

Stał tam, ze wzrokiem wbitym w kominek. Z jego twarzy nic nie dawało się odczytać, ale Lord Voldemort nie musiał patrzeć w oczy swojego sługi, by mieć pewność, że dowiedziałby się z nich o wszystkim. Wiele razy miał okazję, by się o tym przekonać.  
- Arielu, podejdź tutaj.  
Chłopak drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu, odwrócił się i podszedł do niego.  
- Tak, mistrzu?  
Ciche słowa. Spojrzenie zawieszone gdzieś między podłogą a butami.  
- Zapomnij o tym, co cię gryzie. – Lodowato zimny głos o miękkości aksamitu. – Obiecałem ci kiedyś ostatnie wtajemniczenie, pamiętasz? Uważam, że niedługo nadejdzie czas, abyś go dostąpił. Ale przedtem…  
Przerwał. Serce Ariela jakimś dziwnym sposobem znalazło się w gardle, a wszystko, co dziś usłyszał od Agaty, zaczęło się odbijać echem w jego głowie.  
- Zanim to się stanie, - podjął po chwili – opowiem ci, dlaczego zdecydowałem się wrócić do Anglii i znaleźć ucznia oraz sługę. Musiałeś słyszeć o Salazarze Slytherinie, jednym z Założycieli, ale nie wiem, czy ci mówiono o powodach jego konfliktu z pozostałą Trójką.  
- Nie omawiano tego szczegółowo, ale zawsze słyszałem, że był w błędzie.  
Wargi mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Raz jeszcze podziękował w duchu Największemu z Czwórki za to, że natchnął go myślą o powrocie do rodzinnego kraju właśnie teraz, w czas pokoju, kiedy nikt nie czuwał i nie ostrzegano przed niczym, pewne groby w Little Hangleton zarastały trawą, a ministerstwo drzemało jak siedem panien z Ewangelii…  
- Powiedz mi, Arielu, czy uważasz, że jesteś wolny? Na tyle, że możesz robić to, co tylko chcesz i GDZIE tylko chcesz?  
- Tak. Nie. To znaczy…  
- Nie chodzi mi o Czarną Magię, ale w ogóle o magię. Przypuśćmy, że wyszedłeś z domu bez szalika, zrobiło się zimniej i chcesz go przywołać zaklęciem, MOŻESZ?  
- Oczy…  
- Jeszcze jedno, spacerujesz wtedy po Londynie.  
- Nie. Przecież nie wolno czarować przy mugolach.  
- Tak, nie wolno. Nawet, jeśli na zatłoczonej, oblodzonej ulicy skręcisz sobie kostkę, nie możesz ani się deportować, ani zastosować zaklęcia Ferula. Możesz tylko czekać na szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu albo na zmiłowanie Merlina lub mugola, który się o ciebie "zatroszczy", a uwierz mi, ze nie zastosują Szkiele-Wzro. Myślisz, że to sprawiedliwe?  
Ariel nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Zmarszczył czoło. Pytanie było dość dziwne, chociaż... właściwie dlaczego nie wolno było używać magii przy mugolach? Pamiętał, że przeczytał w jednej z książek o wyjątku od tej reguły „zagrożenie życia innego mugola albo czarodzieja", przyjął to wtedy po prostu do wiadomości i dalej żył, szczęśliwy i kochany, z rodzicami i siostrami…  
Teraz wszystko było inaczej. Musiał sobie sam radzić, sam wyrabiać poglądy na wiele spraw, nawet, jeżeli mistrz mu w tym pomagał… za co był mu szczerze wdzięczny… w dalszym ciągu sprawiało mu to trudności.  
- Dlaczego tak się dzieje, mistrzu?  
- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego wszystkie ministerstwa ustaliły takie prawa i co one w praktyce oznaczają? Posłuchaj, ministerstwa Magii na całym globie zajmują się karaniem czarodziejów, małych i dorosłych, którzy ośmielają się pokazać naszym wrogom, że ISTNIEJĄ, że nie są wymysłem.  
Głos Czarnego Pana nie był już miękki.  
- Od stuleci robimy to tak perfekcyjnie, że dla wielu mugoli naprawdę nas nie ma. Nie uwierzą w magię, choćby ją zobaczyli na własne oczy, a czarodziejów… i czarownice… wyśmieją, uważając za oszustów i dziwadła. Powiem ci coś jeszcze: pomimo tych setek lat siedzenia w mysiej norze jesteśmy, byliśmy i będziemy nienawidzeni przez wielu mugoli. Od zarania dziejów aż do dzisiaj mugole walczą z magią. Zaprzeczają jej istnieniu. Zaprzeczają NASZEMU istnieniu. Mojemu. Twojemu. Wszystkich.  
Ariel zamrugał. Oblizał wargi. Czuł, że zaschło mu w gardle. Coś, w głębi jego umysłu, obudziło się i narastało, opór, protest? Sam nie wiedział. Nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, nie miał żadnych argumentów, które mógłby przeciwstawić tym przed chwilą usłyszanym, wypowiedzianym tym głosem, przez tego mężczyznę, który go uczył Czarnej Magii, nauczył – posłuszeństwa i ufności. Co mógł odpowiedzieć? Raz jeszcze przekonał się, jak mało wiedział o tym wszystkim. Było to dla niego naturalne, że poruszał się po Pokątnej, Hogsmeade, po Hogwarcie i błoniach, najpierw przy pomocy Fiu, świstoklików, wspólnych aportacji z jednym z rodziców i, oczywiście, gdy się już znajdował w jednym z tych miejsc, na własnych nogach.  
Przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym spotkał mistrza, ten, w którym po raz pierwszy aportował się przed „Dziurawym Kotłem", podekscytowany i szczęśliwy, z dyplomem ukończenia szkoły w kieszeni i sześcioma OWTM-ami na koncie. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział tylu mugoli na raz – nie żeby w ogóle przedtem ich nie widywał, ale nigdy w takiej liczbie. Mijali go obojętnie, wpadali na niego przez nieuwagę, jeden czy drugi zerknął na jego szatę i na niego, jakby wątpił w jego zdrowe zmysły... zanim Ariel przestał się na nich gapić i nie wszedł w końcu do pubu.  
- Zgadzasz się ze mną, Arielu?  
- Nie wiem, jak mógłbym się nie zgodzić, mistrzu… Wydaje mi się, że masz rację...  
- Tak? Czy jest coś nieprawdziwego w moich słowach? Z czym trudno ci się zgodzić?  
- Nazwałeś mugoli wrogami… to chyba niemożliwe, żeby wszyscy nimi byli…  
- Żaden mugol nie może nas zobaczyć, kiedy czerpiemy z tego, czym zostaliśmy obdarzeni przez Merlina. Każdemu i wszystkim świadkom zaaplikowano by zaklęcie Zapomnienia. Przestalibyśmy istnieć w ich pamięci, nie bylibyśmy nawet przywoływanym w myślach koszmarem czy błogim marzeniem. Istoty, które nas ograniczają, nie pozwalają nam korzystać ze wszystkiego, co posiadamy, naszych mocy i różdżek – czym są, twoim zdaniem, jeśli nie wrogami?  
Zamilkł na moment. Kiedy znowu zaczął mówić, w każdym jego słowie wyczuwało się zimny, bezlitosny gniew.  
- Chcesz wiedzieć, jak my, czarodzieje, wyglądamy zachowując się w ten sposób? Powiem ci. Jak ktoś, kto się boi mugoli i to bez żadnego powodu. Jesteśmy od nich lepsi, ale widocznie większość z nas nie potrafi czy też nie chce uznać i zaakceptować ciążącej na nas odpowiedzialności.  
- Odpowiedzialności? – Powtórzył za nim Ariel, podnosząc wzrok na jego kaptur, zasłaniający twarz. – Co masz na myśli, mistrzu?  
- To, że powinniśmy rządzić. My, nie oni. Oni zrujnowali wszystko, czego dotknęli, a teraz, by naprawić wyrządzone przez siebie szkody, wydają następne miliony galeonów. Umierają magiczne stworzenia, przestają istnieć rośliny, magiczne siły natury są u kresu wytrzymałości. Niektórzy czarodzieje i czarownice myślą tak samo jak ja, ale żaden z nich niczego nie zrobił w tym kierunku. JA zamierzam objąć władzę. I mam do tego prawo, jako… jedyny żyjący dziedzic tego, który pierwszy zrozumiał naturę mugoli. Największego z Czwórki…  
- Mi-mistrzu, jesteś… - Głos mu zanikł, jak w pierwszym stadium mutacji. Gdyby był odrobinę młodszy, rozdziawiłby usta. Teraz mógł tylko wytrzeszczyć oczy. - … potomkiem…  
- Salazara Slytherina. W prostej linii.  
Podniósł prawą dłoń, na której zabłysnął szmaragd osadzony w pierścieniu, przypominającym węża oplatającego smukły, biały serdeczny palec.  
Kawałki magicznego puzzle'a w głowie Ariela wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Wężomowa i przydomek Salazara Slytherina „Wężowy Język". Jak mógł tego nie skojarzyć i nie wyciągnąć wniosków? Jego jedynym usprawiedliwieniem było to, że był Puchonem, a nie Ślizgonem, ale przecież przeczytał kiedyś wszystkie tomy „Założycieli" i powinien…  
- Uspokój się, chłopcze. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć.  
- Mistrzu, ja…  
- Salazar Slytherin sprzeciwił się przyjmowaniu szlam do Hogwartu, uważał, że zaszczyt poznawania magii powinien należeć jedynie do czarodziejów i czarownic czystej krwi, nie zaś do tych urodzonych wśród mugoli. – Kontynuował Czarny Pan. – Nie sposób być i jednocześnie nie być magiem, żyć w dwóch światach, a oni tak czynili, zatruwając swoją obecnością naszą społeczność. Nie wyrośli w czarodziejskich domach, niczego nie wiedzieli i nie czuli, zanim nie zostali wezwani do szkoły, wracali z niej znowu do tamtych i bynajmniej nie zatykali uszu, nie zamykali oczu i serc.  
Znowu cisza, dzwoniąca w uszach, tęsknota za głosem, za tonem, za treścią wypowiadanych z mocą, z wiarą w każdą sylabę, słów.  
- Godryk Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw i Helga Hufflepuff nie uznali jego racji. Głupcy odrzucili argumenty Slytherina, musiał się więc bezczynnie przyglądać, jak zanieczyszczano dzieło jego życia... odszedł i nigdy już nie wrócił do Hogwartu. Lecz zanim to zrobił... pozostawił w jego murach nadzieję.  
Ariel nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił mistrz, ale chciał, aby nadal to czynił...

**Noce. ****  
**0  
O zaklęciach, które poznawał, w ogóle do tej pory nie słyszał. Ich działanie przerażało, ale jednocześnie… Kiedy po raz pierwszy udało się mu rzucić jedno z nich prawidłowo, a następnie je zakończyć, ocalając Zezka, poczuł iskierkę dumy, chociaż to wszystko było bardziej skomplikowane. O wiele.  
Z początku nauka złowrogich zaklęć szła mu jak po grudzie, chociaż bardzo się starał. Mistrz dawał mu odczuć swoją nieskończoną cierpliwość, wskazywał właściwy kierunek jego myślom i emocjom, sugerował i podpowiadał. Ariel był mu szczerze wdzięczny za wszystko i stosował się do jego rad.  
Po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, jak bardzo jest rozczarowany zachowaniem rodziców i przyjaciół względem niego. Następnym etapem był zawód oraz niechęć połączona z żalem. Uczuć, które nadeszły później, nawet nie próbował precyzować i nazywać, w każdym bądź razie… celując różdżką w przerażonego skrzata nie widział jego, lecz kogoś zupełnie innego.  
Tak było jeszcze parę tygodni temu. Obecnie siła, potrzebna do rzucania TYCH zaklęć, nie potrzebowała już do tego personifikacji nienawistnych mu osób, kryła się w nim. Ariel był dumny, że tyle osiągnął, ale, od niedawna, podziwiał swojego mistrza jeszcze bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem i zaczął wierzyć w to, że nie ma na całym świecie potężniejszego maga.  
Stało się to wtedy, kiedy mistrz rozkazał mu rzucić na siebie Cruciatusa, odwrócił jego działanie jednym ruchem dłoni i Ariel, a nie on, wił się, płacząc na podłodze - a potem polecił chłopakowi zrobić to jeszcze raz. Promień z różdżki dotarł tam, gdzie miał dotrzeć, ale… rozpłynął się w powietrzu, jakby ciało mistrza chroniła niewidzialna tarcza. Działać nie działając.  
Nie mógł się doczekać ostatniego wtajemniczenia.

1  
Przebudził go syk Nagini. Pysk wężycy znajdował zaledwie o cal od jego twarzy. Serce wskoczyło mu do gardła, o mało co jej nie uderzył, kiedy, zaciskając powieki, chciał – dosłownie – odsunąć od siebie niemiłe dźwięki, zakłócające mu sen. Zerwał się z łóżka, chwycił szatę i spodnie, przewieszone przez oparcie krzesła, nie zawracając sobie głowy koszulą i butami. Był już przy drzwiach, ale zawrócił, przetarł oczy, przygładził włosy, zerknął w lustro, które wydało z siebie coś w rodzaju prychnięcia i włożył obuwie na bose stopy. Wiedział, że mistrz i tak go ukarze za opieszałość, ale nie chciał stawać przed nim rozczochrany i zaspany.  
Zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni. Nie musiał czekać zbyt długo, ponieważ otworzyły się niemal natychmiast. Nagini wpełzła pierwsza, unosząc płaską głowę i porozumiewając się z ich panem.  
- Życzysz sobie czegoś, mistrzu?  
- Życzę sobie, żebyś, kiedy cię wzywam, zjawiał się NATYCHMIAST. Wydaje ci się, że możesz mnie nie słuchać?  
- Przepraszam, panie. Słucham cię, ale spałem i…  
- Jeszcze lepiej. Więc się **mylę**, tak?  
- Panie…  
Cruciatus trafił go prosto w brzuch, nogi się pod nim ugięły, padł na kolana. Gdyby jakiś czas temu nie nauczył się częściowo blokować efektów zaklęcia, krzyczałby tak głośno, że usłyszeliby go nawet w Grasse.  
Ale ból i tak był straszny. Łzy leciały mu z oczu, słyszał, że ktoś jęczy, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to on sam, nie poznawał głosu powtarzającego wciąż od nowa „panie".  
- Myślałem, że w każdej chwili mogę na ciebie liczyć. – Lodowaty głos. – ZAWIODŁEM się. Tym bardziej, że zamierzałem…  
Biała dłoń uniosła się do kaptura, który był… który NIE zasłaniał całkowicie twarzy. Ariel podniósł oczy i wytężył wzrok, ale nie zobaczył zbyt wiele, następny Cruciatus sprawił, że pole widzenia przysłoniła kolorowa mgła, wszystko bolało, nieważne, że trochę mniej, niż pamiętał z pierwszych ćwiczeń.  
_Czy to… miało być To, czego chciał dostąpić, rozpoczynając służbę u swojego mistrza?_  
- Tiara musiała się pomylić, przydzielając cię do Hufflepuffu. Puchon, który nie ma szacunku dla starszych i mądrzejszych to prawie oksymoron.  
- Przepraszam…  
Przy czarnoksiężniku czuł i zachowywał się jak dziecko. Nie wiedział, na czym to polega i dlaczego czuje się wtedy tak pewnie, dobrze, jakby wszystko znajdowało się tam, gdzie powinno.  
Mistrz opuścił różdżkę. Arielowi zdawało się, chociaż nie mógł być tego pewny, że mężczyzna uważnie mu się przygląda... potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, mistrz opuścił kaptur na ramiona. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to, na co patrzy, jest maską, lecz niemal natychmiast zrozumiał, że - to coś, to prawdziwa twarz. Bielsza od nagiej czaszki, czerwone oczy, brakiem źrenic przypominające kocie, usta bez warg, płaskie nozdrza. Nigdzie ani jednego włosa. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od tego widoku, który jednocześnie przerażał i frapował.  
Widocznie zasłużył na to, aby go ujrzeć, nie otrzymawszy żadnych wyjaśnień. Miał nadzieję, że teraz jakieś usłyszy. Po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na jego wzrost i chudość i na to, do jakiego stopnia jego wygląd nie jest… ludzki. Przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o…  
Spuścił wzrok, kiedy napotkał jego spojrzenie. Czarny Pan kiwnął głową z aprobatą i przemówił. Chłodno i miękko, lecz stanowczo.  
- Zastanawia cię mój wygląd, prawda?  
- Tak, panie.  
- Boisz się mnie?  
- Tak, mistrzu…  
Wdarł się znowu w brązowe, sarnie „zwierciadła duszy", wyczytał z niej ciekawość, przerażenie, zaufanie, przywiązanie, dokładnie to, co spodziewał się odnaleźć.  
Rozpoczął opowieść, która po chwili spowiła umysł jego młodego sługi niczym mglista pajęczyna.  
- Po opuszczeniu Hogwartu myślałem jedynie o tym, żeby zgłębić wszystkie tajemnice Czarnej Magii, poznać ją, znaleźć sposób, by ją wykorzystać w walce o uczynienie tego świata naszym. Myślałem o wiele bardziej... perspektywicznie, wiedziałem, że oprócz mugoli Ja osobiście mam jeszcze jednego wroga, który w końcu mnie dopadnie, jeśli... jeśli nie zrobię wszystkiego, by go pokonać. Właściwie ją, nie jego…  
Ariel nic nie rozumiał. Mistrz uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
- Mówię o Śmierci. Pomyśl: zwyciężę, zapanuję nad światem, magia obejmie całą Ziemię od wschodu do zachodu, od południa do północy i ona nagle po mnie przyjdzie. Przypomnij sobie, o czym mówiłem przedtem, że nikt – NIKT, - podkreślił słowa ruchem dłoni - oprócz mnie nie pomyślał o tym, NIKT nie chce poruszać tego gliniastego bajora, w którym woda zaczyna cuchnąć martwotą, bo się nic nie zmienia!  
Przerwał. Zerknął na oczarowanego, zasłuchanego chłopaka i dodał z mocą:  
- Nie zamierzam ryzykować. Nie dopuszczę do tego, by CAŁY czarodziejski świat znowu trafił pod kamień. Nikomu oprócz siebie nie zaufam.  
Mówił. I mówił. O swoich poszukiwaniach, mistrzach, bazyliszku, świętych wężach w amazońskiej puszczy, transformacjach, eksperymentach, którym się poddawał, aby uodpornić się przeciwko wszystkim urokom, klątwom, truciznom. O…  
Ariel przestał rejestrować jego słowa. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką odczuwał, był… Nie. Podziw to za mało. Czuł o wiele więcej.  
Po długim, bardzo długim czasie młodzieniec zorientował się, że zapadła cisza, aż zadzwoniło mu w uszach. Nie śmiał spojrzeć mistrzowi w twarz, więc skupił wzrok na jego dłoniach o białych, nienaturalnie długich palcach.  
Głos. Miękki. Uwodzicielski.  
- Na co się więc decydujesz, Arielu? Jesteś po mojej stronie?  
- Chcę służyć tobie i twojej sprawie, panie.  
- Naszej.  
- Tak, panie. Naszej. To, … co mówiłeś, było… jest… Powiedz tylko, co mam robić. – Oszołomienie i uwielbienie w brązowych oczach chłopaka. – Cokolwiek rozkażesz, ja…  
- Uczynisz to.  
Gorliwe kiwnięcie głową.  
Czarny Pan obserwował go bardzo uważnie.  
_Ostatnie kroki. Ostatnia marchewka, zanim... _  
- Pomyśl o czasach, kiedy odniosę nad nią ostateczne zwycięstwo i uwolnię Ziemię od robactwa. _**Nigdy**_ nie opuszczę moich _wiernych_ sług.  
Każde słowo tętniące niezachwianą pewnością, mocą, wiarą, każde przyciągało, zostawało w jego świadomości, nie sądził, by chociaż o jednym, kiedykolwiek był w stanie zapomnieć...  
- **Chcesz** być **pierwszym** z nich?  
- Tak, panie...  
Głos Ariela drżał. O niczym nie myślał, zbyt dużo się działo. Nie pamiętał nawet o tym, że wciąż klęczy, o tym, że kolana zaczynają go boleć, wszystko, wszystko na swoim miejscu...  
_Nigdy nie opuszczę moich wiernych sług_.  
**Nigdy.**  
- Wyciągnij lewe ramię i podwiń rękaw szaty.  
Wykonał polecenie znowu nic nie rozumiejąc, mistrz chwycił go mocno za nadgarstek, unieruchamiając rękę, dotknął różdżką jego przedramienia i...  
- Morsmordre signum!  
Przerażliwy ból, gorszy niż wszystkie Cruciatusy razem wzięte, coś jakby wpełzało mu pod skórę, w ciało, do żył i rozprzestrzeniało się w górę i w dół ręki, nie sposób się wyrwać, nie mógł tego przerwać, jedyną rzeczą, do której był zdolny, to krzyk, bolało, bolało...  
I nagle koniec.  
Zdziwiony spojrzał na to _coś,_ wypalone na swojej skórze. Wyszczerzona czaszka i wąż, który poruszał się, wyłaniając z jej ust.  
- Tak będę naznaczał wszystkich. Za pośrednictwem twojego Znaku będę ich do siebie wzywał. Dzięki niemu będą się wzajemnie rozpoznawać i, także przy jego pomocy, nigdy i żadnego z nich nie stracę z oczu. Wstań.  
Ariel podniósł się niezdarnie, zdrętwiały mu kolana, trochę zmarzł...  
- Czy jest jeszcze coś, czego chciałbyś się dowiedzieć?  
Było.  
- Czy zechciałbyś - spytał pokornie - zdradzić mi swoje imię, panie?  
- Teraz... tak.  
Cisza, pulsująca oczekiwaniem. I wreszcie słowa. Ostateczne. Dopełniające wszystko.  
- Lord Voldemort. Nie więcej i nie mniej.

2  
Drzwi gabinetu pana domu otwarły się z hukiem. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od sterty pergaminów i podniósł się z krzesła, wyciągając różdżkę, gotów przekląć każdego bezczelnego skrzata domowego, który ośmielił się na taką rzecz... ale nie zdążył wypowiedzieć nawet słowa. Po prostu stracił głos. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w dwie osoby, które zakłóciły mu spokój w jego sanktuarium, wchodząc doń po prostu jak do mugolskiej knajpy. Znowu trzask, tym razem zamykających się, drzwi.  
Twarz pierwszego intruza mogła równie dobrze pojawić się w najgorszych dziecięcych koszmarach i nigdy nie ulec zapomnieniu. Nawet dorosły uciekłby z wrzaskiem na jej widok. Może nie każdy...  
Druga osoba była zakryta od czubka głowy do stóp. Kaptur długiej, czarnej peleryny opuszczony na twarz, czarna maska, szata i rękawiczki. Stała nieruchomo pod ścianą, nie odrywając oczu od gospodarza, miała w dłoni różdżkę, z jej postawy łatwo było zgadnąć, że zareaguje natychmiast na każdy nieprzemyślany ruch i mężczyzna wolał się nie przekonywać jak.  
W końcu otworzył usta, mając zamiar odzyskać straconą pozycję, być w końcu panem na Malfoy Manor a nie mugolem zamienionym w jakąś idiotyczną statuę, lecz...  
- Witaj Aleksandrze. Pomyślałem, że cię odwiedzę i razem powspominamy szkolne czasy. Pamiętasz mnie?

KONIEC


End file.
